


Just A Kiss

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah they kiss. Idk where this is going but I figured I owe you guys something at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part is really short but there is more okay?

Makoto urged Haru to hurry as they entered the locker room. “We’re late for practice, Haru, come on,” he said. The latter followed leisurely, offering only his blinks and blank stares as Makoto stopped to catch his breath before struggling out of his shirt and tie.

“No one cares about a few minutes,” Haru told him bluntly. Makoto shook his head breathlessly as the two of them changed into their swim suits, the brunet rushing and the raven taking his time.

Makoto shoved his stuff onto the shelf. “I’m the captain, Haru. I don’t like letting people down.” Haru said he knew that and moved to fold his clothes on the bench.

The impatient captain groaned and grabbed his friend’s wrist, pulling him toward the door. “Wait!” Haru exclaimed, which made him stop abruptly. Haru didn’t usually get that loud or assertive. The raven bumped into the taller boy and steadied himself.

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged and pulled his friend closer. “I just wanted to do something first,” he mumbled and stretched up to press their lips together. He held it for a moment before lowering his feet and walking out to the pool, leaving Makoto a blushing, stuttering mess. He looked around, though he knew there was no one there, and touched his lips still wet with his best friend’s saliva. Why did Haru kiss him? And he didn’t even say anything he just did it and left! He mulled over the swirling thoughts in his head until he realized they were probably waiting for him to start practice. He tried to reign in his thoughts so he wouldn’t keep blushing and vowed to talk to Haru right after. Where had this come from so suddenly? He shook his head cleared his throat, forcing himself to leave the locker room and join the others.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said it was a talk. What more do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 OMG I did something!

Haru didn’t seem to act any different during practice, but he could be very good at hiding things when he wanted. Makoto tried to avoid staring at him the whole time, but he caught himself doing it anyway. But no one else seemed to notice. Haru even looked back a few times, his face revealing nothing of value. He resolved to bring Haru home with him and not let him leave until they had talked about this.  
  
They ran to the locker room and changed back into their uniforms, Makoto keeping a close eye on his friend. The girls left ahead of them and Nagisa dragged Rei out the door with a loud goodbye. Makoto and Haru made their way to Makoto’s house in silence, the brunet watched him as they walked, but neither moved to speak.  
  
Makoto’s mother let them in and they tried to go to his room, but Ren and Ran stopped them short. “Haru’s here! Come play with us!” they shouted, and there was nothing they could do. The four of them played whatever games the twins desired until they were called for dinner, Mako’s mother not even bothering to ask if Haru was planning to eat with them. Makoto was getting more frustrated as time passed, almost glaring now when no one was looking. He hadn’t had one moment alone with Haru to discuss his earlier actions and it was getting late. He picked absently at his food, trying to think of some way to talk to his friend. His brain led him to only one conclusion: he had to go home with Haru, school night or not.  
  
His family inquired about his lack of appetite and he passed it off as being distracted. He took the moment to tell them he and Haru had a project due tomorrow and asked for permission to stay over at Haru’s house.  
  
“It is a school night,” his mother reminded him. “But, I suppose you’re both responsible enough.” She glanced at her husband and he agreed. “Alright, put the twins to bed and you can go.” Makoto nodded and proceeded to do just that. Haru assisted him in herding them to their room and tucking them in with a story. Makoto folded his uniform and packed it in a bag.  
  
Haru stood in the doorway waiting. “You lied,” he said.  
  
Makoto chuckled and nodded, though his brows were creased in distaste. He’d never been one for lying. “I had to. We need to talk.” Haru opened his mouth, but he cut him off. “Later. We’ll talk at your place.” They walked in silence to Haru’s house, though it wasn’t uncomfortable so much as thoughtful. Makoto dropped his stuff in the bedroom and Haru sat on his bed.  
  
The tall brunet clenched and relaxed his fists awkwardly and decided he just had to say something. “Why did you kiss me?” he asked the floor, words running together in a quick string of nerves.  
  
He looked up when met with silence and the raven shrugged. “I thought Makoto might like to. Other people do it.”  
  
“Yeah, people who are dating, like boyfriends and girlfriends.”  
  
“What’s the difference?” he asked.  
  
Makoto dropped to the bed with a huff. “We’re not? ”  
  
“Nagisa said you would like it, so I thought-”  
  
He interrupted, “Nagisa?”  
  
Haru nodded. “I saw someone doing it and I wanted to kiss Makoto. I asked Nagisa what you would think and he told me you’d be happy. But- ”  
  
“I am,” he interjected again. They met each other’s eyes, both blushing faintly. Makoto shuffled in his seat and twiddled his fingers. He could read the question on Haru’s face and he repeated his statement. “I am happy.” The brunet chuckled, scratching his head and looking back at the wall. “I’ve wanted to kiss Haru for… for I can’t even remember how long,” he confessed.  
  
Why didn’t you? his face read. Makoto was to do most of the talking, of course. “I didn’t think you liked me that way,” he sighed. That’s stupid. Makoto shrugged and ducked his head.  
  
“So we are dating?” Haru said.  
  
“Eh? Uh, well I don’t know, I mean if you want to…” Makoto trailed off, still wringing his hands together.  
  
Haru frowned. “What’s different about dating?”  
  
“Um, well you have to go on actual dates and hold hands and stuff like you’re in a real relationship.”  
  
“Don’t we already do most of those things?”  
  
Makoto choked slightly, clearing his throat. “Oh, well, I, uh, maybe? No, I don’t know… What do you mean?”  
  
Haru blinked at him. “We do things together; shopping, and eating. Sleeping too.”  
  
“But those aren’t dates, Haru.”  
  
“Then we can go on real dates if Makoto wants. What do we do different?”  
  
The tall boy fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head. “I don’t know. People on dates they kiss and hold hands, you know. Stuff like that.” He looked up at his friend. “You really wanna date me?”  
  
Of course, he expressed. Makoto sighed and shut his eyes. Haru placed a hand on his stomach. “I’m fine,” Makoto told him, reacting to his touch. “I just, can’t believe this is really happening. This is crazy.” Haru bunched his friend’s shirt into a loose fist. He rested his gaze on Haru’s blue eyes.   
  
“Will you do it again?” What? “Kiss me?” Makoto’s cheeks burned hotter as his best friend leaned forward and their lips met. Haru moved closer, his hands holding himself up on either side of Makoto. Now, the brunet had time to enjoy himself. The two of them moved their lips slowly, neither quite sure how to go about the act. Makoto released a low moan, unable to hold it in. His hands grabbed Haru’s shoulders and pulled the raven on top of him. Haru lifted himself with a grunt, tossing his leg over to straddle him without breaking their kiss.  
  
Makoto muttered Haru’s name as they split to catch their breath, his hands cradling the raven’s head. Their foreheads touched as they regained air. “Thanks,” Makoto said. Haru smiled slightly, which was all Makoto needed to pull him in for another kiss. His larger lips took control, shaping themselves around Haru’s smaller ones. They grew more confident and their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths, though neither really knew exactly what they were doing. They would improve with practice. Makoto hugged Haru to his chest. “Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked, too afraid to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Okay,” Haru replied. He nuzzled into his large chest and hummed, pecking his lips on Makoto’s neck. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, listening as their breathing slowed. Haru, his head on Makoto’s chest, could hear his friend’s-his boyfriend’s-heartbeats and he counted them as the time passed. About 360 beats later he felt himself beginning to nod off. “Makoto,” he said.  
  
“Hn?”  
  
“We have school tomorrow, we should finish our project.”  
  
Makoto laughed, kissing the top of his head. “We’ll go do our homework then, just give me a minute.” With a large grin he breathed in Haru’s scent, still not quite able to accept that Haru-Haruka, his best friend-was now his boyfriend.


	3. Friendly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short and its all just Reigisa but I felt bad giving you nothing and it's kinda cute I'm sorry

Nagisa giggled at the buzzing message on his phone. He called out to Rei-chan who was bringing over their coffee. “What is it?” the bespectacled swimmer replied, passing the smaller boy his secretly decaf drink covered in enough chocolate to make up for most of it.  
  
The blonde wiggled his eyebrows and took a large sip. “Here, look, look.” He handed his cell phone to Rei and pointed at the screen. “Haru-chan says ‘thanks for my help’ he took my advice!” he cheered.  
  
“What advice?” Rei asked, pushing his glasses up to read the text. They sat at a table outside the shop facing each other.  
  
Nagisa gasped. “What? I swear I told you Rei-chan!”  
  
“You said nothing.”  
  
The blond sighed and snatched back his phone back, drinking more of his coffee. “Haru-chan asked me to help him with Mako-chan.”  
  
“Help him how?”  
  
“You know, Rei-chan,” he teased, scooting his chair next to the taller boy and wrapping their arms together. Rei blushed and adjusted his glasses, chiding the devious little elf.  
  
Nagisa snuggled into Rei’s arms and laughed. “I told Haru-chan to kiss him and it looks like he finally did!” Rei took a sip of his coffee, reaching over or around Nagisa he couldn’t quite tell. “I hope they’re together now we could go on double dates!”  
  
“W-what?” Rei stuttered. “Nagisa that’s a bit much, don’t you think?”  
  
“Of course not, Rei-chan! They’re totally in love just like us, don’t you think? Hmm?”  
  
His blush deepened as Nagisa, oblivious to his power over the stopping and skipping of his heartbeat, sucked up most of his drink and typed out a reply to his friend and pushed back into Rei’s chest. “Maybe you should let them figure out what they wanna do first,” Rei mumbled, subtly pulling his closer.  
  
Nagisa giggled again as he finished his coffee. “Okay Rei-chan, whatever you say.” He dropped his phone on the table and turned to grab Rei’s face and pull him in for a kiss. He smiled and jumped up, pulling him up with him. “Let’s go!” he announced, reaching for the other’s unfinished drink. Rei snatched the caffeinated beverage off the table and held it far above the short swimmer’s head. After a minute of failed jumping attempts, Nagisa admitted defeat and pouted with crossed arms as Rei finished his coffee. He tossed it in the trash and hugged the cranky Nagisa as they left the shop.  
  
“What did he say?” he asked.  
  
Nagisa shrugged and sighed, giving up his anger to take his boyfriend’s hand. “He hasn’t answered yet,” he responded. “Must be occupied, ri-ight Rei-chan?” Rei huffed, seemingly unamused by his innuendos.  
  
“Let’s just focus on getting our homework done, okay? Let’s go to my house.”  
  
“Well, if you really want to do it at YOUR house, then okay!” He ignored Rei’s half-hearted attempts to berate him and challenged his boyfriend to race him home, the price for the victor a kiss from the other for as long as they wanted.


End file.
